Sparks
by berlinboy
Summary: KakaXNaru. The two of them discover certain feelings for eachother, this is just my jab at how the should get together.
1. Closed?

So let's start with some A/N

My first fic I ever wrote

English is my second language, so any grammar mistakes can happen, ne?

Here's a story about my two favourite characters: Naruto en Kakashi. Damned if they don't get together.

Kakashi's POV,

Other than that, I dunno what to say really so enjoy, and gimme some R&R?

.

.

**Closed?**

.

.

"Yo!"

"Oh, hey"

"Uh…how's it going?"

"I'm fine I suppose."

He'll probably never understand how the blond twirp could have such mood swings. One moment he's jumping up and down going on about kami knows what and the next, he's all depressed.

"Sure doesn't look like you're fine…I suppose", a small tempting smile escaping his lips. Not that the other could've seen it of course seeing his mask almost covers all of his face.

He wasn't entirely sure what got the boy as upset as he was at the moment. Not noticing where they were standing, he continued on with his questioning. "So, you do know that sulking in the middle of the street isn't very shinobi-like, right? Cause, well you know… out in the open, possible lurking enemies, you catch my drift?"

"But, but, don't you see?!" Ah, not the best response, but a decent one nonetheless. "Yes?"

"It's just, well. It's closed." Pouting wasn't one of the faces he'd have imagined on Naruto, but he sure was convinced they don't come cuter than this. _"Huh? Where did that come from? Oh yeah, of course. My utterly hopeless, seemingly (fast) growing interest in the boy before him. No wait, man._

He's only been back for two weeks since he was gone for two years.. After yet another failed attempt to get Sasuke back out of Orochimaru's hands, Naruto took off with Jiraiya again for some much needed training. At least, that's how the boy put it. But those years did Naruto good. Great actually. Aged 19 and man, did his grow spurt _really_ kicked in. He was surprised the way the boy looked when he returned from his first training with Jiraiya. Definitely a lot taller and not to mention he finally got rid of that baby fat. He was quite attractive for a 15 year old back then, in an endearing kinda way of course, but still, those extra two years on top of that especially made the Copycat Nin take a moment to just observe (and categorize) the boy's body. Almost the same height as him now, an even leaner body, but you could see he took on training his physique. Broader shoulders, muscled arms (tight shirt ne?) and slim hips. Strong legs as well. Another smile escaped his lips, this one being just a little bit bigger then the one before, also a little bit more smirk-ish.

"_He finally, finally, decided on getting rid of that baggy orange-black combo that really did his body no good, geesh_." All the more good it did to see how the boy could actually look like without a shirt. Now, only to get him to loose his shirt...

"_Shit, wrong! Ex-student for kami's sake! No need to thing such things. It's obvious this is just a one way thing, so just knock it off mmkay?"_

"Closed? What do ya mean?"

A blank expression was all he got before the _man_ started shouting angrily. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'WHAT DO YA MEAN'! LOOK! TO YOUR RIGHT! Uh…Kakashi-sensei." An embarrassed Naruto quickly added. _"Another cute face, must be my lucky day."_

A surprised, yet almost scared Kakashi slowly turned his head. _"There's that mood swing again, pff."_

He finally realised where they were. They weren't just standing in the middle of the street, they were standing right in front of a closed Ichiraku. Doors shut, light's out and a note saying it closed earlier due to a sickstaff. _"Yup, definitely closed_" he thought.

It being not one of his best days, he gave the fox like boy a once over and a questionable look. He was about to add a voiced "So?" until he finally realised what he was fuming about. "Ah, but Naruto, just because Ichiraku's closed, it doesn't mean the rest his, right?" Although he could already predict the coming reaction. "But I REALLY wanted some Ichiraku Ramen!" Which ended with, again, a pouting Naruto? _"Third cute face in not even ten minutes flat… must really be my lucky day!"_

"You know what? How about I take you to another restaurant, one I'm positive is open right now. My treat, how' bout it?

A very, very big smile appeared on Naruto's face and ended with a dancing Naruto across the street and back, jumping up and down singing "Kakashi-sensei's buying me dinner, Kakashi-sensei's buying me dinneeeer." "Alright, alright, stop it, everyone's watching." A hushing respond towards the, let's just say 'gleeful' man. _"A full grown man, but he still get's the biggest kick out off free food. Will he ever change?_

But still, he couldn't help the fact that a pretty big smile of his own started forming on his lips. _"Thank kami for my mask!"_ was all the man could think.

--

--

"_Right…I forgot how much he eats. And that being a __super-Jounin doesn't automatically mean I get a bonus every month"_

Kakashi really didn't mind. He'll just eat plain noodles for the next two weeks. At least his former student, back from training with Jiraiya, now fully grown man, looking very hot while being said fully grown man, was happy. _"Ugh, enough with the adjectives already."_

But still, he couldn't help notice how happy the blond was. He never figured he would get the hots for the man before him. Especially when he reminded himself of the way Naruto was back in the old days when he was assigned to team 7 with Kakashi as his sensei. _"The number-one-surprising-very-loud-knuckleheaded-hyperactive-genin. How Naruto had grown, although I doubt he'll ever get rid of his slacking-ish attitude."_

In the 6 years that Kakashi's known him now, Naruto really matured. His techniques improved over the years, his sense of fashion, how serious he can be when you least expect it and how he grew up to be a very attractive man, with a nice lean muscled body, handsome face and shiny hair and… Kindly ignoring the fact that he himself is 14 years older and that he really shouldn't be thinking like this about him! He couldn't help himself. He always admired the younger man, how determined he had always been at getting stronger right from the beginning. All he wanted was to be recognized by everyone else. "_Well, you sure made me recognize you, you just don't know it…yet."_ He really couldn't afford himself to fall for Naruto, but that was just a very tiny voice in his head, overpowered by the rest of his conscious. Back then, he probably could slap some sense into himself, but as it is right now, he's head over heels. _"Hmm, what have you gotten yourself into Kakashi? And you call yourself a super-Jounin. Tss."_

"Here you go, bowl number eight and nine." the kind waiter said. "What? Nine already?! Naruto, seriously?! You're still hungry?" "Of course, don't you know me by now?" The younger of the two hardly looked up while speaking, before he jumped in and started devouring his next two dishes.

"Ano, why aren't you eating sensei?" The blond threw a questioning look at the silver haired man and stared into his right eye. "Is it because, after all these years, you still don't let people see your face?" The kid had a point there. But of course, he had his usual excuse ready to go "No, not that, I'm just not hungry is all." "Go tell it to that bird you were always going on about back when you were training us, maybe he'll believe you." A fowl smirk crossed his face while doing his best not to look always from his former sensei. "Right, well I hope you enjoyed your meal, but any more of this and I'll be more broke than the Godaime after a bad game 'o dice."

"Oh, you're leaving already? But we just got here." _"And again that pout on his face! Is he deliberately trying to make me squirm in front of him? Not fair." _ A slightly sad look filled Kakashi's face.

"Ah, it's just that seeing you eat my salary away isn't the only thing I have to do today." "What, go read one of Ero-sennin's book right?" _"When did he get this sharp?"_

"No, just, other stuff." Stuff you shouldn't worry about, so." It really looked like the kid's face couldn't get any sadder. It nearly broke Kakashi's heart. Maybe he did care for him. _"Well of course he cares for you, just not the way you'd want."_

"I'll go and pay the check, if you want, I could order another bowl for you?"

"Really?" That seemed to put his smile back on his face. "Sure thing kid." He ruffled the blonds' coup, gave him a little wink with his right eye and took off towards the counter at the front of the place he picked, just at the edge of the city's limits. He asked if they could sent one more bowl to the blond in the back of the restaurant and with one last turn and a sweet, small smile, he exited the building and headed left, towards the town's graveyard.


	2. Could it? Maybe?

**A/N**

Still new to this all and if you've made it this far, sugoi! I mean, well I did post this chapter right along with the first one so maybe it isn't worth being so happy. Hmm. Right. Any feedback would be appreciated!

On with the story, this here is Naruto's POV.

.

.

**Could it? Maybe?**

.

.

Naruto stared towards his off white ceiling. He just got home and was pretty tired so he decided to just hop in bed and go to sleep. Problem was, he couldn't. "That damn Kakashi, who does he think he his anyway!" Not realizing he just spoke out loud, he continued contemplating the events of this day.

"_I mean, being all mysterious and acting like he isn't paying attention! How could he not know why I wasn't fine. And what was up with that '…I suppose' remark. Bastard. Trying to make fun of me while I was clearly distraught about Ichiraku's being closed. Like he didn't notice it in the first place."_

Silently fuming on about Kakashi's ignorance, he remembered something. Well, more then one thing actually, although they were all the same. _"He kept smiling, like all the time! I knew he was having fun, imitating MY words, throwing them back at me, taunting me with it. And to enjoy it! I saw him laughing while he said it. But still. That wasn't the only time he smiled. Can't trick me anymore Kakashi-sensei._

Since he got back from his first training with Jiraiya, he learned how to read him, now matter how many masks he would wear. A small smile came across Naruto's face.

"_He also smiled after he asked if he could treat me to another restaurant. He'd probably thought I didn't see it cause of all the happy-go-lucky jumping I did, but I sneaked a peek. I saw him enjoying the fact I was so happy' bout being asked__. But still, it didn't look like the same smile as it did before. This one was somehow softer, more genuine. At least not an I'm-laughing-at-you-smile, that's for sure._

He turned so he lay facing his window, where the moon could be seen shining down on his matured features.

"_Could it then? Maybe"_

"_Nah__, who're you even kidding Naruto! You baka! Of course not, he's Kakashi-sensei! He's constantly reading those dirty porn book from Ero-sennin and when has he ever given a hint he is actually attracted to men? Attracted to you?"_

Thinking this, his smile slowly faded until he remembered another thing. _"He was so checking me out!" _ It was, to be honest, pretty obvious the Jounin was looking at Naruto with more then just meek interest. _"He totally spaced back there, secretly looking up en down my body. Right? Hmm, well on the other hand, he is a perverted old man no less then Ero-sennin is"_

He turned again, lying on his back, legs and arms spread out across his bed. "Aagh!" A scream a little louder then he intended got away. "This is so frustrating!"

"But then again, those books _are_ written by the even older perverted man and he only does 'research' in women's bathing houses" "So why did he take his time looking at me. Admiring me. Maybe? Hmmpf."

True, ever since Naruto got back from his first training with Jiraiya, Kakashi has been more interested in Naruto. Same goes the other way around. Not having seen his home village Konoha for two and a half years he didn't know what to expect from everyone. He sure as hell didn't expect to catch himself looking at Kakashi-sensei longer then planned when he first saw him again. Then after what seemed like ages of training and fighting and training and more fighting alongside Kakashi _that_ message arrived. Orochimaru's hideout had been discovered. Naruto of course, insisted on being one of the team members that were sent out to retrieve his former friend and teammate. That didn't work out the way he planned though. Sasuke hasn't sat still either for the years following his betrayal of his own village and grew stronger then Naruto expected (and hoped). In the end, he wasn't strong enough to defeat him and bring him back. Again. It was then that he decided he should go train with Jiraiya again. Which he did and it took him another two years to finally get back home. It struck him how his emotions slapped him in the face when he say Kakashi-sensei again.

"How I just wanted to grab him and take him right then and there!" Instead of course, the baka that I am, I decided to get all flushed and red and stammer eventually saying nothing coherent." That was two weeks ago.

---------

"Yo! You're back! Took you long enough. How've you been?"

"Oi, Kakashi-sensei!" A wide grin started to appear on Naruto's face but he froze. All he could do was stare at his once teacher.

He'd come to terms with the fact that he was more interested in other guys then girls when he was out training with Jiraiya, but still, he hadn't thought he would see Kakashi-sensei like this. Although it's been two years, Naruto never really thought back to the people in Konoha other then just friends and comrades, even Kakashi-sensei.

But it suddenly dawned on him how striking his old sensei actually was. How he sort of glided through the streets rather than walking, how his build was more then just slim, lean and strong, but actually kinda beautiful. And even though almost all of his face was hidden behind that mask, all Naruto could think was how handsome Kakashi-sensei really is. Besides all these thoughts, Naruto however still remained a virgin, never even kissed anyone and this did not do any good to his _other_ thoughts about Kakashi-sensei. His other thoughts involving the alley to his right, a mask on the ground and a certain silver haired man half naked panting underneath him.

By now, a very red-faced Naruto didn't know what to do or say and started stammering. "W-we, uh..I-I, yeah, well-l pr-pretty g-g-g-good! He didn't mean to, but he sort of spat out that last word. Luckily Kakashi-sensei wasn't standing that close yet, so he did no actual harm. Besides a very, very decreasing sense of ego of course.

Kakashi only looked intrigued with this display of embarrassment and stuttering and seemed to think about something.

"Uh, right, good to hear, ne? And how do you do Jiraiya-sama?" "Yes, fine thank you." The older one said sincerely, but couldn't help looking amused at Naruto's direction. He knew all about the younger boys new found interest in other males and was trying all he could to hold back a very loud laugh for the obvious implied situation Naruto had gotten himself in. Kakashi however remained slightly oblivious and said his goodbyes. Something about most likely running into them again soon and how he had other stuff to attend to.

---------

"_Ugh, how __awkward!"_ He closed his eyes and rubbed them with his hands, letting out little groaning sounds.

"_But Kakashi-sensei buying me dinner and all? That was nice of him. Great actually. I was really, really hungry, so. Yeah…"_He was hoping he'd fall asleep soon, there's a reason he didn't ponder. Brooding is more Sasuke's thing.

"And how could he not think I wouldn't eat 9 bowls? Two years ago, I could even eat 12 and still be hungry…eating you're salary away...mimimimi! Great, now I've even resorted to childish voice-imitations and incoherent sounds." _"But he did get me one more bowl right? So that's gotta count for something. And then he said it was about time for him to leave. I didn't like that. I didn't want it to be over, our…date? Ah, who am I kidding. But still, I'd like to think of it as a date, a man can dream right!"_

"And he also looked a bit sad, or was that just my imagination?

Thinking back on that weird, but surprisingly nice time at the restaurant, he still couldn't help but wonder.

"_Could it be? __Maybe?"_


	3. Again?

A/N

Ok so here is chappy #3.

Just to be clear here and there:

"Bla bla" means talking out loud, mostly to other people of course

"_Bla bla"_ means thinking

Bla bla, this means, well, uhm, you know, the narrator portion?

--------- means a flashback is about to occur

--

-- means skipping ahead a scene.

Uhm, well yeah anyway, didn't intent on making the coming flashback-to-graveyard-thing that long, and to be honest, I'm not at all that content with the content of it, I think, but my fingers just kept typing and typing. Hmm.

You know the deal: read, relish, and review! (Ano, more like '?')

.

.

.

**Again?**

.

.

.

Kakashi tossed and turned and prayed to Kami he'd fall asleep again. Alas, that wouldn't be the case. It'd been five days since he took Naruto out for dinner. Well…out…he sat there, watching him eat nine (!) bowls of whatever he had ordered, paid the bill and left. _"Could hardly call it 'taking out', ne?. That would, of course, kinda imply it was a, hmm, date?"_

After Naruto's dinner (Kakashi of course didn't eat a thing) he went out and took a stroll towards the graveyard. The place he saw as one of the worst places there could ever be, but contradictory, also the best place he could go to. It's the place he'd go whenever he had time to spare, talk to his deceased friends. The only place he'd sometimes feel really home.

He had gone there to talk to his old teammate Uchiha Obito, his once best friend. That is, after he got crushed under the enemy's earth jutsu. The baka jumped in and pushed Kakashi out of the way, which in turn would mean his own demise. He'd often go to his stone in the graveyard to just talk, vent his heart and recall stuff he thought imported to disclose to his best friend.

---------

"I brought you a flower, you know, to brighten up the place? Thought you might like it. I know, fearless ninja and all and flowers are anything but fearless and not even close to ninja things, but still, flowers are always nice to get, ne ka?"

He just stood there for a while, thinking back to the events earlier that day. Couldn't help but wonder. Also couldn't seem to think how to start off to Obito about his, well, 'news'.

"You see Obito-kun, I, hmm, well, I think I've met someone. It's a man. A very nice one at it too. But you see, the thing is, well, he's kinda young and oblivious and loud and sometimes he can get a bit childish. And I don't think he even likes men. And he's fifteen years younger then me, not even in his twenties."

A small, sort of embarrassed chuckle escaped his mouth. Looking away towards the surrounding forest threes, he continued "I really like him. More then that even. I don't know what he did, I don't even think he knows what he did or even _that_ he did it, but I really fell for him. He kind of grew on me over the years since he was assigned to my team. Oh, his name's Naruto by the way. Son of our old sensei, Namikaze Minato, you remember?" A small blur crosses his only visible eye and he wondered what is was until he felt a little tear slide down onto his mask. "Huh, really miss you, all of you guys." He went quit for a few minutes, remembering the good old times they had. "Never imagined myself falling for him though. Loud brat that he was when he first made genin. But even still, he's down right beautiful now. Well trained, very powerful, very good looking and he has the most gorgeous ocean blue eyes. You know, the ones you can swim in and get lost and…hmm… How about that huh?"

It was starting to get late, the moon already glistening on a dark blue, starry background, but he always loved his little chats with Obito, even though the man wouldn't say anything in return.

"I took him out. Sort of. I think. I bought him dinner, so…yeah. Nice little restaurant, new one, you wouldn't know it, but still. You should've seen his face when I walked into him on the street." followed by a boyish laugh. "He was pouting! And he looked so cute! You see, his favourite eating place was closed today and he was so bummed out about it. I made fun of it a bit to be honest , I suppose, thought it was funny though, but he of course did not appreciate it. I felt sorry so I asked if he would like to get dinner somewhere else. That and I just wanted to spent some time with him, be near him, you know? The older Jounin forgot all around him while talking, he always did this, but not as much as this. He really enjoyed thinking back on how the boy reacted when he asked him. _"He's a man now, not a boy. Well maybe a little bit of a boy. Although he really looks manly"._ "Hmm, guess I'll always see him as a boy though." that last one saying more to himself now then to his friend.

"Anyway, just thought I tell you all this. I really, really like him you know? I hope he likes me back, but as I said, who am I even kidding. Hope you're good? Look at me here, pouring out my heart like a little schoolgirl and I even didn't ask how you were doing. See what the boy has turned me into? Better not let Gai find out, or my reputation will definitely go down the proverbial drain!" Looking up again he saw it really was pretty late now. "Sorry little friend, but I have to be going now. Early morning tomorrow, training and meetings and stuff, you know." _"No you don't actually, you never made it to that point."_ he thought sadly.

He got up, he didn't even realize he, at some point, sat down in front of the grave. Stretched his muscles a bit, gave one last look at his friend's burial stone and nodded with a little innocent smile. He waved his signature two-fingered-hand, turned and started his walk back to his apartment..

---------

A long sigh left his mouth while his trail of thoughts finished. Getting up, deciding that sleep was overrated anyway, he took a shower and jut started cleaning up a bit in his apartment. Not that it was all that dirty, but you can never be too clean right? "Tsk tsk, how _am_ I supposed to deal with you blondie." Whispering to no one in particular, possibly not even to himself, he glanced towards the clock, just above his dresser table and sighed a long one again. _"4 AM, pff."_ He really liked his sleep and being withheld from it probably wasn't going to improve his mood in a few hours when he usually got up. Still, better a reason like pondering and wondering over some former dead last Academy student then over something serious like a new enemy, a war or even the chance of his mask slipping unnoticed in public for all to see. "Hmm, okay, maybe I _am_ a little vain".

Remembering a comment the Godaime once made when he was rudely asked to please show that face of his. He saw no need in doing so and threw Tsunade-sama a questioning look. He never new she was also curious as to how he looked behind that mask, but then again almost everyone was curious for finding out that fact, so maybe he should've just ignored the comment. Really should have, because being threatened by that, how does he always put it, baa-chan, _making_ him take his mask off by turning the question into an S-classes mission, didn't really improve the whole situation. In the end, she just plain out called him vain and requested for him to leave her office if he wasn't going to enlighten her (of course, so she could get to the bottle of sake she hit under her desk, but still).

Those few early hours he had left made him wonder again. _"Maybe I'll see Naruto today?"_

.

.

.

More A/N

So, uhm yeah, that was very, very short huh? Long live the I-don't-know-what-I-could-add-anymore-and-I've-secretly-already-started-on-the-next-chapter-so-let's-end-it-here-with-Kakashi-pining-for…-excuse.

coughreviewcough

Huh, what, I didn't say anything?


	4. Finally

A/N

You know, when reading fanfic here and there, I was always like what, no chapters with more content? How lame! Couldn't miss/mister writer person think up a few more stuff? Give me more to go on? Just skip the cliffhangers and what not? But Christ, do I understand now! This writing stuff thing is hard! Takes me like an hour to write 2 pages (MS style of course) and on that's hardly a big thing when viewing it. How do those people do it when you're like reading and reading and scrolling and way more of that and still not be halfway through the chapter?! Seriously, impressive and cheers you all!

Uhm, hmm, yeah, anyways on with the story. I had this thing with the whole Kakashi's POV first, next chapter Naruto's and so on. That lasted 4 of them, till, well, right now. Kinda gives the overall storyline (or whatever you wanna call it) a 2 sided version instead of a whole one. And although it's nice to see myself post 2 chapters at once (boost pour moi of course), I think it'd be more interesting to put those 2 together (reading-wise as well as writing-wise). That is, having both Kakashi's and Naruto's thoughts and feelings come together, as to, give a better idea of the two. Or. Whatever, you know?

Are these supposed to be this long? Hmm. Well, never mind, I suppose. And please, feedback? Still new at this (so far, 1 reviewer, that one liked it very much so yay).

What're you waiting for, start reading, these's little murmurs of mine aren't interesting at all, geesh!

.

.

.

**Finally**

.

.

.

He hasn't seem him in five days. Not since he left him with his bowls of food at that restaurant. Like he was avoiding him or something. Well, he knew of course the ninja man was busy with important ninja stuff, but still._ "Would've been nice to at least see him once in a while, right?"_

He still wasn't sure what had happened that moment he left. He could've sworn he saw Kakashi-sensei smiling at him when he was just about to exit the threshold. Still, keen ninja eyes and all but _that_ place was big! And probably expensive too! Really didn't help that they were seated at the back, while the whole paying-counter-thing was all the way in the front. Could've done with a closer seat so he would be sure about seeing the older man smiling or not. Now he'd just think it over and over and over. He still liked and remembered the fact that the man was smiling non-stopish ever since he ran in to him in front of Ichiraku's, but that last (hopefully) smile just wouldn't stop and roam his mind. _"That baka likes too keep things way to mysterious!"_

It was two in the afternoon and Naruto had just finished some training. He wasn't assigned to any missions just yet, so he could get settled in again for being away for two years. Although he didn't like it much, he wouldn't dare go up against baa-chan for who knows what would happen.

Just sitting in the grass, eating some rice balls, he saw a figure heading towards the training grounds. A kinda bulky figure. _"Hmm, wonder who that is."_ Not being able to quite make out who the figure was, he sat back and started relaxing.

"What the hell?!" A loud, very sharp bang could be heard throughout the fields surrounding him. Not knowing what is was, but not sensing any weird or dangerous chakra-spikes, he decided to just stay put and relax some more. _"Some nice three this is. Kinda soft, with a little hole to fit my back. Gotta remember that next time I'm here." _He looked up and stared towards a few drifting clouds passing by. He closed his eyes and thought of Kakashi-sensei. His long, silvery hair, his one visible eye giving away a sarcastic smile, how his right hand would sometimes scratch his neck sheepishly, how his back seemed really muscular, how he… and…" Zzzz

Of course, the relaxing field, the lack of any (new) interrupting noises, the sun shining down on him, who wouldn't fall asleep like that?

--

--

"_Ughn. Kashi. Yeah. No, jus__t...yeah, lil' lower. Uhu, mmhmm."_ Dreaming some good dreams always has been one of Naruto's more favourite things to do. This particular dream involving him shirtless on his belly, getting a very, very good massage by a certain peek-interest of his, was turning out to be in the top 5 of his best dreams. The loud brat that he once was, and old habits die hard of course, he couldn't seem to keeps this one dream to himself. Half breathing, half whispering, he was still dreaming but unaware of the fact that he was voicing some of it out loud.

A very intrigued former ANBU turned sensei turned only doing mission nowadays stood looking at the site of a young blond boy slouched to a three murmuring some stuff. "Sounds like someone's having fun, I guess" _"…Kashi.."_ "Hmm? What? Did I just hear…Kashi?" Thinking about it, he must've heard wrong, but it sure damn sounded like he mentioned his name. In his dream. His name in a dream where he was surely enjoying himself! Not actually wanting to wake the boy, seeing as he was obviously 'involved' in some personal business (and not actually wanting to possibly embarrass neither him nor himself) he still took a few steps towards the figure semi-lying in front of him. He crouched down and sat hunched besides the boy, softly calling for his name and putting an arm on his shoulder, slightly pushing back and forth. "Naruto? Hello? Wake up."

"Oi, little brat! What's this, slacking off while you're supposed to be training?!" with a little louder and a more stern voice, getting the reaction he was hoping for. The blond slowly opened his eyes, fluttering a little because of the sudden flash of light imposed on him. He saw a half-shadow to his left, just a little higher then he was at the moment.

"Huh? W-what?"

"You awake?"

"Uhh.."

"Guess not. Say, I think I'm going for some Ichiraku Ramen."

His eyes flung open and he sat up faster then was good for him or the other man. Banging heads together he fell back into the three and with a soft thump he just laid there, waiting to come back to his senses or wake up.

"Am I dreaming?"

"No you idiot! What you are doing is causing me a headache."

"Ka-Kakashi-sensei??"

"Ah, fully awake now?"

"Huh, what? I thought, and then you, and I heard Ichi…but you..?

"Yeah, you're a real pain to wake up you know that? I thought, maybe if I mentioned something about your favourite ramen place you might wake up. But instead, of course, you shoot in headfirst, thus giving me this headache."

"Ano, sorry Kakashi-sensei."

He couldn't remember when he was ever this embarrassed as right now. Looking down, flushed, he just kept sitting there, hoping this _was _in fact a dream and he _did not_ hit his teachers head with his own. But unfortunately, the man before him wouldn't disappear in puff of smoke, so he must've been real. That bump forming on his forehead sure felt real.

"Ano, hmm."

"What is it Naruto"

"Well…what are you doing here sensei?"

"I was just taking a walk through the training grounds when I saw you lying here like the lazy person you are and decided to see what you were up to."

"Uh, what do you mean 'up to'?" His face reddening even further, so hoping his sensei hadn't been standing there long, resulting in maybe overhearing some things he of all people was not supposed to be hearing.

"Well, you were sleeping, apparently, so I thought I'd go and wake you to see what you were doing out here." His uncovered eye turned upwards in that well know 'smile' of his while he said it.

Naruto let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding back and started to get up. Kakashi held out his left hand for Naruto to take and hoist him up, which he took.

"Ouch!"

"What?" A worried look on the older man's face.

"Didn't you feel that?  
"Feel what?"

"That, that spark?" Naruto looked up at the man's face and thought maybe he imagined it.

"Oh. That. Well, I suppose it was just static electricity, ne." he said matter of factly. Even though he himself hoped it wasn't true, he could definitely see the short sad smile on Naruto's face upon that answer before it quickly turned into a brighter one.

Both men got up on the feet, and just stood there, kinda aloof and avoiding each others eyes.

"So, who's this Kashi person you mentioned?"

"Huh?" _"Yikes! He heard?"_

"Yeah, you mentioned him in you sleep I suppose" _"Yup, I heard kid"_

"Oh, well, nothing of importance really. Just, dreaming I guess" _"Crap, now he'll definitely know I've been dreaming about him!"_

"Ah, ok, well if you say so." _"He's probably right, stop hoping. Fearless super-Jounin remember……but still.."_

"Yeah…" Naruto's voice slightly trailing off. _"There. I've officially done it. Fucked up. Probably thinks I really am an idiot! And a bad liar. And just an even worse man altogether. And now he'll never ever wanna go out with me. No more chance of getting me some Kakashi…"_

Again, two men out in the field, not really knowing what to say next or how to act. In the end they both decided to just do nothing at all and continue standing. The tension rising and the awkwardness between them thickening, Kakashi deemed it necessary to finally say something before everything was totally ruined.

"Ok, so how' bout you show me how far you've progressed, fighting wise? Let's see some of those jutsu you learned while training with Jiraiya-sama." Knowing that asking for him to basically show off his moves will probably take of the weird atmosphere 'round them, he stepped aside and started walking toward a clearing in the middle of the field.

Just as the man predicted, Naruto looked up towards him and instantly put on that bright blinding smile of his. "You want to see me do jutsu?" "That's what I just asked, didn't I?"

"YES! Oh, you're going to love this! I'm soo strong now! I can even do water and earth techniques now!"

"Really, is that so? _"Impressive"_

"Right, show me what you've got!"

"Hai!"

.

.

.

A/N

So, uhm yeah, guess you could forget the part on top that said this would be a chapter all about Naruto's thoughts and feelings. But seeing as I'm to lazy to go and change that, I'll just mention it here. I dunno, I think I caught myself typing In Kakashi's thoughts and what not into the story meaning I speeded up the whole 'intertwining' thing of both men's thoughts and emotions. And somehow, I'm more inclined to write Kakashi's way of seeing things then Naruto's, but meh. Both are important for the story so.

I've decided to speed up things here, can't make myself write more 'leading up to the moment' stuff. Well maybe one more chapter, but then they'll def get some action. Or not? I've also decided I'd give this whole thing a more interesting plot involving a more grown up Naruto, a few live-action scenes and maybe going into the whole retrieve Sasuke thingy.

Review please!


End file.
